The Survival Games! A Reality Show!
by WhiteLightersEatCookies
Summary: What happens if Plutarch Heavensbee created the Survival Games? The point of this reality show is to see who are the stronger tributes! All of the characters from the 74th Hunger Games are in this story! The time-limit is two weeks! If two weeks have passed and there a few survivors, who will they be?
1. The Bloodbath

_** The Survival Games: The Bloodbath**_

"Hello there! My name is Plutarch Heavensbee and Welcome to the Survival Games!" the annoying man says.

"Today, I kidnapped twenty-four innocent teenagers!"

"The twenty-four tributes will be placed in a giant glass-house! The glass-house is located in a endless forest where no one will ever escape!"

"Now here are the rules! Rules are boring you say? Well TOO BAD!" Plutarch spits out.

_**List of Rules**  
_

_1. Tributes can't KILL each other! (THIS ISN'T THE HUNGER GAMES ANYMORE!)_

_2. Tributes can't each other if there is no more food! (Cannibalism isn't COOL in the Capitol)  
_

_3. Tributes MUST stick together in order to survive! (No splitting apart! This is not a slasher film!)  
_

_4. There is an evil cannibalistic being that wants to eat you! (That's what happens if you ESCAPE the glass house!)  
_

_5. There is_ _a TIME-LIMIT! The time-limit is 2 WEEKS! If there are some survivors, they can win the Survival Games!_

"Okay... I guess I agree with you! RULES ARE BORING!"

"LET THE SURVIVAL GAMES BEGIN!" Plutarch declared.

Twenty-four tributes appeared on their metal plates. They looked very determined except for a couple of them.

"I'M SCARED!" Peeta Mellark shrieked.

"SHUT UP, MELLARK!" a girl shouted.

"EWW! PITA PEED HIS PANTS!" Glimmer pointed out.

* * *

_**Katniss Everdeen's POV**_

I have to win the Survival Games! I must do it for my sister, WHAT'S HER FACE? I don't know. I forgot...

I took in my surroundings.

Everything was just trees! Maybe, I could ditch the glass-house and live on the trees and eat raw squirrels!

The one and only shelter was three-hundred yards away from me.

Looks like the countdown had just started!

_60... 59... 58... 57... 56... 55..._

Oh gosh! How is this gonna work? What if people start killing each other? I must find an ally.

_40... 39... 38... 37... 36..._

Oh my god! I think I peed my pants! My legs are shaking!

_35... 34... 33... 32... 31..._

I forced my legs to stop shaking. I decided to observe the tributes.

The District 9 boy was picking his nose. The District 7 girl was inspecting her nails.

Well... It's hard to admit... I think the girl is hot! I'm not a lesbian, though.

NOTHING IS WRONG WITH BEING A LESBIAN!

I looked to my left. Foxface was staring into space.

And of course... The Careers were laughing and butt-slapping each other!

Without knowing it, the GONG RANG!

"OH MY GOD! A FIRE DRILL!" I shrieked.

I started running around in circles like the District 5 female! Suddenly, I was knocked the ground by Clove.

"CLOVE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THIS AIN'T THE HUNGER GAMES!" I screamed.

"Oh... My bad!" Clove said sheepishly. She rested her knife on the ground.

To my horror, the muttations started coming out of the forest. The District 3 girl was torn to pieces. The District 4 boy was decapitated like Finnick Odair in Mockingjay! Two cannons fire.

Clove started swiping at a muttation that kept on sniffing her butt.

"CLOVE! SAVE ME!"

I jumped on the tiny girl's back.

"GET OFF ME, KATNISS!" Clove screamed. She shoved me to the ground.

"OH MY GOD! DISTRICT SEVEN BOY! SAVE ME!" I shrieked. I tackled him to the ground. Too bad we landed near a mutt.

"OH GOD! SAVE YOURSELF!" I said in a sassy tone.

I slammed his head against the ground and the muttation ate him.

"TO THE GLASS HOUSE!" Peeta declared.

"PITA, WE WERE GOING THERE!" I shouted angrily.

Finally, I reached the glass-house!

I started kissing the floor and swiping my tongue all over the place. The remaining tributes stared at me with bulging eyes.

"Who wants to play hide and seek?" Glimmer asked.

"Nah! I'd rather take a shower!" the District 9 girl says.

The girl stripped off her clothes and headed upstairs. YUCK!

"Uhh... This is a glass house! I'd rather kill myself than watch that ugly girl take a shower!" the District 6 boy says.

I can hear the shower running. I looked up to the girl's behind! Eww...

"OH MY GOD! SOMEONE, PLEASE KILL ME!" the District 10 girl pleaded.

* * *

_**Deaths: **_

_**1. District 3 Girl  
**_

_**2. District 4 Boy  
**_

_**3. District 7 Boy**_

* * *

_**Remaining Tributes:**_

_**District 1: Glimmer and Marvel  
**_

_**District 2: Clove and Cato  
**_

_**District 3: Boy  
**_

_**District 4: Girl  
**_

_**District 5: Foxface and Boy  
**_

_**District 6: Girl  
**_

_**District 7: Lizard Eyes  
**_

_**District 8: Girl and Boy  
**_

_**District 9: Girl and Boy  
**_

_**District 10: Girl and Boy  
**_

_**District 11: Rue and Thresh  
**_

_**District 12: Katniss and Peeta**_

_**21 TRIBUTES LEFT!  
**_

* * *

_**People! You can SEND these tributes some food, water, and weapons through REVIEWS!  
**_

_**You can also vote which tribute should die too!  
**_


	2. Survival Games: Day 1

"Oh my God, it's CHRISTMAS!" Rue squeaked.

A small green package which labeled : _Rue_, fell on top of the District 9 Girl. A cannon fired, representing her death.

"Hey, where's my present?" Glimmer pouted. Obviously, she was a spoiled brat.

Rue ripped the green paper away and she opened the box. Inside was a Justin Bieber album and a radio.

"O.M.G." Rue gasped. She inserted the CD and horrible music started playing. A gayish-squeaky voice erupted from the electronic box.

"If you smile, I smile!" the gayish voice screamed.

Two cannons fire at the same time. Both tributes from District 8 died.

"STOP PLAYING THAT HORRIBLE MUSIC!" Cato shouted.

A medium-sized gray box landed right next to Cato. Like Rue's, it was labeled: _To Cato, Love Master Noble_

"What could it be?" Cato whispered. He ripped open the box which revealed a metal cage. Inside was a real dragon. It had a spiky tail, with yellow eyes, and sharp teeth. The body color was red too.

Cato immediately opened the cage. The small dragon popped out of the cage, and it started wagging it's tail. It also licked Cato's foot. The muscular boy began petting it, showing off his softie side.

"Mr. Firepants! I want you destroy that horrible music box!" Cato commanded.

The small dragon opened it's mouth and it unleashed a huge fire, burning the radio.

"NNOO! I LOVE YOU JUSTIN BIEBER!" Rue shrieked. She scooped up the remaining parts of the radio and began hugging it, silently weeping.

A small box landed right on top of Cato's shoe. It read: _To Cato, kalosthesorceror_

"Why does he get a pet dragon? Why does he get another present?!" the District 3 boy whined.

"Shut up! Mr. Firepants, kill him!" Cato cried out.

The dragon unleashed another round of fire, killing the District 3 boy.

Apparently, it was a porn video. Cato who was disgusted threw the video outside the glass window. The black tape hit Freddy Krueger in the head. He was trying to kill off Glimmer who was near the window and was inspecting her nails...

"SWEET JESUS!" Freddy screamed as he fell off the window.

"Hey, wasn't he supposed to die in the Final 6 or something?" Lizard Eyes asked.

"I mean, I've read the book and watched the movie."

"Weren't you supposed to die in the Bloodbath, Lizard Eyes?" Clove snapped.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to be so mean!" Lizard cried out.

A big black box landed right on Cato's hand.

"Ooh! Another present!" Cato cheered. He ripped it open and he pulled out a machine gun.

"Ooh, I love it! Shiny!" he commented.

"Who was it from?" the boy from 9 asked.

"Scarlett Lane."

"I wish it came with bullets though." Cato sighed.

"Hey! Cato, don't you dare be so ungrateful! I have to wear this!" Marvel shrieked, tears streaming down his face.

The District 1 boy pointed at his skimpy clothing.

It was a two piece pink bikini. The bikini also showed off his sexy female curvy figure.

"It was from this guy named Ehh. He said I deserved to wear this because I killed Rue in the book and movie!" Marvel sobbed.

"Oh, lookie-lookie! I got another present!" Rue exclaimed.

It was from the same guy, Master Noble.

The Sponsor Item was a respawn pack.

Rue immediately put it on as Cato threw a spear at her stomach.

She dropped to the ground dead. A cannon fired.

"WOOT-WOOT!" Cato cheered. The Careers laughed as they butt-slapped each other.

The Girl from 4 who was feeling left out butt-slapped Clove.

Clove glared at her. "Your not a Career!"

"Well I am in the book!" the District 4 Girl scoffed.

"Yeah, in the book!"

Clove grabbed a loaf of bread (From Elaine) and chucked it at the girl. District 4 Female had fallen unconscious.

Suddenly, Rue's body had magically risen up. She grinned evilly at Cato who was pure terrified.

"GHOST!" Cato shrieked. The Careers began screaming and running in circles.

"Hey guys, I just came back from the shower and my towel was missing!" the District 10 Girl yelled.

She walked around naked trying to find a towel.

Everyone: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

Fortunately, a rain of silver parachutes floated over the tributes' heads. They grabbed the small box which revealed a blind fold.

There was also a note which read: _To all of the Tributes, Love KM.6000 P.S. Use it when the D10 F takes a shower!_

* * *

_**WHOA! I haven't updated in months! To me, this SYOT is very easy and fun for me to write. Once again, I'm sorry I haven't updated! R&R**  
_


	3. Survival Games: Day 2

"What the hell?! Why does Rue get all the presents?!" Glimmer shouted.

"Calm down, my beautiful." Marvel said, his pale body leaning on hers.

"Get away from, your naked and dirty!"

Rue smirked as she ripped open her new present. It was a one gigabyte iPod. The only song it could play was a Justin Bieber music video. She lightly tapped the screen and an it started playing.

"AAHHHH!" Rue screamed.

It turns out it wasn't a music video from Gayber. It was the movie Dead Silence.

On the iPod, Rue reached the scene where a ventriloquist dummy rips the tongue out of a young woman.

Cato laughed as he picked up a note. It was from kalosThesorceror.

"OMG, I finally got a present." Glimmer purred. She ripped it open to find a Johanna-Mason-Well-Approved-Waffle-Iron.

"OMG, DOES IT MAKE WAFFLES?"

The girl from 4 was very annoyed that she didn't get a sponsor yet. She spotted Rue on the glass floor still crying.

"You bee-yotch! Quit crying, I didn't get a sponsor ." She snapped.

Suddenly a loud VRRRM! sound was heard.

Four's head was lopped off.

Foxface waved her chainsaw in the air back and forth, screaming.

Katniss walked toward her calmly and ripped it out of her hands. Then she chucked it out the window just as Freddy Krueger poked his head inside.

"CURSES!" he shrieked, falling on to the ground.

"Guys... Did you hear that?" Glimmer said, trying to act all brave even though she wet her pants.

"Yeah. Let's split up." Cato whispered.

"Oh hell no! This is not a slasher film!" the girl from 7 snapped. Suddenly a mirror popped into her hand. Her hideous green eyes and blonde hair appeared.

"Ooh, I'm gorgeous..." Lizard Eyes purred.

"Nah, I'd rather play with this game called: Twister." Rue chirped.

"Can I play?" the young boy from 9 smiled sweetly.

"HEY! THAT'S MY PRESENT!" Cato shouted.

"C'mon, Cato. Don't be such a child slash wuss." Clove said, pulling him by the ears.

Soon everyone followed except for Rue and Crown.

* * *

"Red. Put your left foot in the air." Rue sighed.

Crown smirked as he dangled his foot in the air. His arm was already wrapped around his stomach, touching the blue circle. His left hand touching the yellow circle.

"Yellow. Put your right foot down."

Just as he put his foot down, he farted on Rue's face.

She gasped, the powerful green wind throwing her against the glass wall.

"Jesus, did you eat a burrito or something?" Rue panted.

"Nah, I'm just lactose intolerant." Crown said, taking a swig of his milk baby bottle.

"THEN DON'T DRINK THAT!" Rue shrieked. She tried crawling away, but Crown cut the cheese once again.

"She blacked out... O-M-G." Crown gasped. "Haha, no pun intended."

* * *

Katniss sighed. She already spent an hour with these losers. The Careers had no idea of what they were doing.

"Is it possible to poop during battle?" Glimmer asked in her nasal-conditioned voice.

"Quit it with your annoying questions!" Clove screamed.

"I mean, like yeah..." Blondie said, pulling out her iPhone.

Freddy Krueger finally appeared.

Glimmer told him beauty facts, "You should use some Neutrogena. Helps for the wrinkly skin."

Glimmer then recorded her self saying, "See fans? I help the less-fortunate."

Finally, Blondie realized she was alone and Less-Fortunate-Guy was still there, tapping his foot.

"C'mon let me kill you already!" Freddy said impatiently.

"Wait, what's today?"

"Ugh, FIRETRUCKING SUNDAY!"

"Oh wait! It' Selfie-Sunday!"

Glimmer took a picture of herself and posted it on Instagram.

* * *

**Deaths: District Four Girl  
**

**I'm guessing, at least nineteen are left. **


End file.
